


Dean's thoughts

by thefandombook



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fallen Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, One Shot, Sad Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefandombook/pseuds/thefandombook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is going on a downward spiral because of his emotions for a special angel, can someone please help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fic it's also posted on wattpad and fanfiction.net

Dean was sitting in his room in the bunker door locked and Led Zeppelin's Stairway to Heaven was playing as he sat on his bed he thought about all the people he cared about. He loved Sammy, Cas, Ellen, Jo, Bobby, Ben, Lisa, His mom and dad, more than half of the people he listed were dead and Dean Winchester blamed no one but himself. It seemed that all he had was Sam, Cas and his baby. At the thought the mask he wore daily nearly broke he wasn't sure he could handle it anymore. Head in his hands he thought of the special perso-well angle well ex-angle well fallen angle. It's a complicated situation with Cas all Dean knew was how he felt about Cas which was the problem. Dean felt for Cas and it was a lot more than the brotherly love he had for Sam it was the real stuff. The type of love people write songs about, unrequited love. Of course it was unrequited Dean thought, how on earth could Cas love him? Sure Cas could be quite ignorant of somethings but he wasn't downright stupid, he knew how messed up Dean was. How could he not, he raised Dean's soul from hell he most likely knew all the terrible things Dean had done in his lifetime and who could love that? Dean was positive he was going to die young and Sam would eventually get over him and lead a normal just like he wanted, and Cas would work something out the angles and find God and do whatever angles do. Dean felt he was the roadblock stopping the happiness of the people he cared about the most. He couldn't think about that anymore though it was most likely true, he got out of his room in search of a beer just to find Sam and Cas talking probably about him since they were were whispering. They probably thought he was asleep or something Dean was in his room for a long time and he only had three of his 4 hours.

"Hey, guys. Do we have any beer?" Dean said loudly to alert them of his presence in the room.

"Hi, Dean is everything okay? And yeah we do," Replied Sam cautiously.

"Hello, Dean," Cas greeted Dean

"Thanks," Dean saidwith his head in the refrigerator to get a beer "And no nothing is wrong." 

Dean stepped out the refrigerator beer in tow and give a curt nod to Cas and Sam as a goodbye and returned to his room. When he got there he blasted back in black by AC/DC and some how end up on the same train of thought he was on before he left the room the beer wasn't helping. After some time Cas entered Dean's room.

"Cas what do you want?" Dean said in a curious but mostly monotone voice.

"Dean I am worried about you and so is Sam, I think you are going through what is called a depression and I was wondering if I was to blame?" Cas asked Dean.

Dean was now really confused why Cas think he to blame for Dean problems? Even through Cas was the root of Dean's sadness it wasn't Cas' fault it was Dean's.

"No Cas it's not your Fault I just need to sleep,"

"But Dean you barely speak to me and it seems like you can barley even look at me," Cas sounded heartbroken. This was all Dean's fualt and he knew it. He just couldn't look at Cas without getting lost in his beautiful bluer blue eyes Cas sported, Dean looked into them and was lost.

"I'm so sorry..." Dean trailed off as got up and walked over to Castiel. before Dean could stop himself he kissed the fallen angle that had laid claim on the hunter's heart. Dean reached one hand to cup Cas' cheek and the other hand went around Cas to pull him closer. Cas was so shocked by the turned of events he didn't kissed back for a second but when he did he kissed back with he passion of a thousand fiery suns. They broke apart a fraction of an inch to breathe but after a few seconds of breathing they were kissing once more and feel on top of the bed and a had wonderful loving sex filled with 'I love you's and cries for more.

After they were done Dean explained himself and Cas listened and did his best to understand. Also Cas told Dean that he loved him for a while and he was sarced as well.

"Dean, You are beautiful you are amazing all the death in your life is not all your fault you have many lifes doesn't that count for something?'

"Yeah suppose it does thank you I love you Cas,"

"I love you too, Dean"

That was just the beginning of their lives together.

THE END


End file.
